unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Spawn
Overview Spawn or Gear Spawn is one of the ways to obtain Gear for players in the game, at the expense of Friend Points or Gems. The amount of Gear obtained may vary depending on the amount of Gems or Friend Points spent. The odds of obtaining each Gear vary and may change periodically. Most Spawns give players the chance to obtain R-SSR Gear. Certain Spawns contain Items while some special Spawns have the chance to obtain UR Gear. Friend Point Spawns are the only Spawn with N Gear available, while Furniture Spawns only have R and SR Furniture. Spawn Legend Extra Notes * A-Team recycles spawns every few months or so. Don't fret if you miss a particular spawn; hold onto your gems and wait for it to come back! * For almost every new spawn that comes out, players tend to discuss related information in the Unison League Forums (here). If you're wondering whether or not a spawn is worth your gems, take a look at the topics there! * Certain events will allow SSR's to spawn from FP; however, this is a rare Spawn that comes only once a year. The SSR's acquired are augment materials (ie: ) Current Gear Spawns Spawn/Treasure Spawn|Treasure Spawn/Fate/stay night -UBW- BOX I|Fate UBW BOX I Spawn/Fate/stay night -UBW- BOX II|Fate UBW BOX II Spawn/Pet Costume Spawns|Costume Spawn/Gem Spawn|Rare Spawn/Video Point Spawns|Video Spawn/Furniture Spawn|Furniture Spawn/Ticket Spawn|Ticket Spawn/Friend Point Spawn|FP Spawn/Beginner Support Spawn|Beginner Previous Gear Spawns * SSR Weapon - 300,000 Download Spawn * Weapon - Weapon Spawn * SSR Weapon - 500,000 Download Spawn * SSR Weapon - 1-SSR-guaranteed Spawn * Sci-Fi - Sci-Fi Spawn * Regal - Regal Regalia Spawn * SSR Guaranteed - Guaranteed 1 SSR Spawn * Stylish - Stylish Spawn * Halloween - Halloween Spawn * Thanksgiving - Thanksgiving Spawn * Valkyrie - Valkyrie Spawn * Christmas - Christmas Spawn * Monster - New Year Monster Spawn * NewYear - New Year Spawn * Ticket - New Year Ticket Spawn * SSR Weapon Guaranteed - SSR Weapon Guaranteed Spawn * Monster - Cosplay Monster Spawn * Special - 4 Million DL Appreciation Spawn * Monster - 4 Million DL Appreciation Monster Spawn * Special - Weapon/Monster & Defense Gear/Monster Spawns * Special - 1 Year Anniv. Select Spawn A * Special - 1 Year Anniv. Select Spawn B * Friend Party - Friend Party Spawn * Black Friday - Black Friday Spawns * Special - Player Select Spawn * Athena - Athena Spawn * Candy - Candy Spawn * Sacred Beast Box Spawn - Sacred Beast Box Spawn * Weapon - Favorite Weapon Spawns * Shared Bonus - Shared Bonus Spawns * Divine Grace - Divine Grace Spawns * BOX - Jest Box Spawn * Favorite - Unison Favorite Spawns * UR - UR Guaranteed Spawn * Monster - A & B Monster Spawns * Easter - Easter Spawns * Colosseum - Colosseum Spawns * Eva Box - Eva Box 3.0 II * Eva Box - Eva Box 3.0 I * Evangelion - Evangelion Spawns * Shared Bonus - 2nd Anniv. Shared Bonus Spawns * DEF Gear - DEF Gear Spawns * Class - Class Spawns * Special - SSR Guaranteed Spawns * Special - Geek Pride Day Spawns * Step Up - Monster Step Up Spawns * Monster - Monster Spawns * [-UBW- Spawns|Fate [UBW - Fate UBW Spawns]] * Rates Up - Elemental Spawns * Step Up - Step Up Spawns Category:Spawn